


Taste: The Bargain

by quiveringbunny



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiveringbunny/pseuds/quiveringbunny
Summary: Felicity makes a deal with Oliver. It's fairly naughty.





	Taste: The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to participate in the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, but I find I am pretty slow, it got much longer than anticipates and now I am way behind on the challenges. I hope you enjoy this anyway. Many thanks to dear TinaDay3W for all of her help and encouragement during the process. She is the bomb.

Oliver returned home from his office late on Friday night.

Home. He had moved back in with Felicity four weeks ago and it had been twenty-nine amazing days of waking up together, feeling safe and warm and deeply loved. Twenty-nine days of teasing and laughing together over private jokes and public gaffes in the lair that let everyone know that “Mom and Dad” had found each other again. Twenty-nine days of honest words and well-earned tears. It was wonderful.

Oliver dropped his messenger bag by the door, pulled off his loosened tie and jacket, and tossed them on the back of a chair. Somewhat tired eyes surveyed the empty room and his hand thoughtlessly moved up to stroke his goatee. It was a new habit now that his beard was longer.

He knew Felicity was in the penthouse. She had texted him thirty minutes earlier, having knocked off work herself at 9pm. Starting her own company, Smoak Technologies, resulted in some grueling days, but it was worth it. Oliver saw the light in her eyes when she talked about the latest obstacle she had met and bested in the lab or the growing board room. She loved being a job creator and luring talented young tech people to join the company. Each new hire was a source of pride.

Deciding Felicity was upstairs, Oliver ascended two steps at a time. Entering their bedroom…their bedroom made him smirk a little. He loved the blue tones. The new linens they’d picked up at Bed, Bath and Beyond were soft and Felicity’s hair shimmered against the colorful sheets.

The smirk drifted away when he realized she wasn’t in the bedroom either. A flash of panic was replaced with a sigh when he noticed light from the widely-cracked bathroom door. He knew what that meant. She was there and he was invited. Fantastic.

He quickly tugged his white dress shirt out of his pants and started unbuttoning it as he headed for the entrance. Softly batting the door open, he wasn’t prepared for the sight of Felicity sitting against the ledge of the bathtub. She was wearing a dusky rose satin slip with spaghetti straps that teased her curves all the way down until it draped loosely against her thighs. Her hair was up, exposing her shoulders and neck. Oliver appreciated that very much. He watched her fingers glance across the water-filled heated soaking tub as she noticed him at the door.

“Hi,” he whispered with a labored breath. The lights were dim and seemed to beg for a quiet greeting. He couldn’t stop admiring all of her – even her adorable bare feet looked sexy in this scenario.

“Hi yourself,” she grinned back.

Oliver began to advance, anxious to kiss her after the long day, but she held her hands up to halt him.

“Wait a minute, Mister. I have a plan.”

Oliver stopped, frustrated. His eyes adopted the puppy look he knew might waiver her resolve.

“What plan is that? Whatever it is, I’m right there with you.”

“Is it the outfit?” Felicity chuckled, standing to present it more effectively. Oliver nodded his response.

“You want to touch it don’t you?” She gave him her sexiest smile and it stole the moisture from his mouth.

“Yes,” he nearly coughed out. “Yes, I do.”

“Give me your hands.” As soon as he offered them, Felicity took them in hers and gently placed them against her waist and hip, slowly rubbing them against the sensuous fabric.

Felicity deliberately guided his palms around her curves, slipping against the satin and tantalizing him with warmth and softness. So much of Oliver’s life had been about ugliness, hardship and pain, she took every opportunity to find balance with gentleness and beauty. She could see his face relax as his fingers moved along her smooth ribcage and down the slope of her rear. 

“Nice,” was all he said aloud, kneading her flesh lightly through the cool pink-hued material. Meanwhile, Felicity swallowed hard and tried to maintain her composure. She might be running the show, but that didn’t mean she was unaffected by the man and his ministrations.

Oliver locked on her eyes. “I’d like to kiss you now. Does that interfere with your plans?”

Felicity chuckled. “I think that can be accommodated. No tongue though.”

The Arrow, her beloved boyfriend, pouted. It was hilarious. And adorable. Especially when he replied.

“Was I bad or something?”

“No more than usual,” she teased. “It’s just if the kiss gets out of hand, I know my plan will be ruined. So, do you still want to kiss me?”

“Mmm hmm.” Oliver leaned down, hands still resting on her loveliness, and planted a warm kiss that worshiped her bottom lip. Felicity pulled away when she sensed it was about to escalate.

“Thank you. That was very nice.” Her voice was soft and she sounded a bit drunk.

Oliver nodded and sighed. His heavy-lidded eyes drifted down to focus on the lovely expanse of skin she displayed – from her smooth neck down to the décolletage revealed by the deep cut of her gown. Then, he studied her shoulders, deciding on the perfect spot, before he leaned down and buried his face in the hollow above her collarbone. His beard rubbed against her neck, softly abrading the flesh there. He barely heard her wince at the scratch of it.

Open kisses. He dragged his lips along her flesh and his needy tongue darted out to sample her skin’s peaks and valleys. He would have made his way to her breast next to worship the firm nipple that was tantalizing him through her slip, but she gently pushed him away.

“My plan. Remember?”

He pouted again. Because it worked so well the first time. Felicity tilted her head and smirked at him.

“I’m going to need you naked for the next part,” she informed him in a matter-of-fact way.

It only took a split second for Oliver to process the request and before you could say, “You have failed this city,” his clothing was no longer an obstacle to whatever was to come next. He gave her a smirky grin, which was either due to his pride in completing the task, or the impressive erection the act had loosed.

“Sex ninja,” Felicity muttered, trying to school her reaction. The comment was not lost on Oliver, who tilted his head and quirked his eyebrow in a challenge. _Something wrong with that?_

“Get in the tub, Oliver. I drew this bath for you.”

This time, he didn’t hesitate. He just nodded and climbed in, slowly lowering himself into the warm water. His skin bloomed with color from the heightened temperature and the sigh he emitted once he settled into it was genuine. She watched as he stretched his arms out to lazily rest them on the edge of the tub.

Felicity observed him with a smile. It was good to see the man she loved letting go of the stress of the day. Also, it could not be stated strongly enough, he looked delicious in the bath. When his eyes fluttered closed, she made her move.

Oliver felt her foot beside his calf first and it caused him to look up. His beautiful Felicity was joining him, still dressed like a goddess. She hiked up the skirt momentarily to straddle his legs and perch around  his thighs. The fabric darkened as it got wet and the feel of it heavy against his legs excited him even further.

Taking in the picture in his head, Oliver chewed his bottom lip. This was a great Friday night. As much as he wanted to draw her in his arms now, he saw she still wore a determined expression. He would wait. The reward would be worth it. He continued to hold back as Felicity steadied herself in the unusual position – not the straddling, but the slippery situation – by planting her hands on his broad shoulders. An embarrassed grin quickly morphed into a serious expression as she settled against him.

“Oliver, I guess you’re wondering why I’ve brought you here,” she said gravely. He arched an eyebrow.

“Well, I kind of assumed it was for sex. Hot, wet, sexy nightgown sex. But the way you just said that sounds more like you want to tell me you’re breaking up with me. Which would be a big turnaround given what your slip is doing to my cock right now.” He was teasing her.

Felicity stifled a laugh, but gave him a wide smile. “Yes, that would be weird. I’m not that complicated, Oliver. And I love you more than I can say.”

“Good,” he sighed dramatically. “So tell me, my love, why have you trapped me in the bathtub tonight?”

“I love everything about you, you know that, right?”

“You make me feel that every day, Felicity.”

“And you know that I wouldn’t want to change you. Not you in here.” She emphasized by laying her hand on his chest, above his heart. “I’m not one of those women who wants to mold her man. Right?”

“Yes. I know. And I appreciate that.”

“Which is why I have been hesitant to say anything. To ask you to do something. So, I got this idea that maybe it would be better if I asked you to do it as part of a quid pro quo sort of arrangement. You get something. I get something.”  

“This is getting weird. But I’m still interested because you are insanely beautiful to me right now.”

“Good,” she laughed. “Because lately you’ve been…frustrating me, Oliver.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, well, I’ve never mentioned it before, but one of the things I love to do…that mole by your lip makes me crazy, you know. And since you grew this ridiculous beard, I can’t taste it properly. It’s like I can’t get close enough to you anymore.”

 “Oh,” he replied, thoughts rushing through his head. 

“You don’t like the goatee?” His hand moved up to stroke his chin once again. It was as if the facial hair knew it was in danger.

Felicity made a grumpy face and shook her head. “Nope. I love your face. I love the scruff. But all of this…” she waved around his jaw. “Oliver, it has the word _goat_ in it for a reason. I want to see your face again. I need to lick that mole. Without so much fur…pointy fur in the way. You look like a cartoon character or something. No offense.”

“I see.” He was obviously considering the request and trying not to let the circumstances distract him. But it was hard. And so was he.

Felicity waited, silently, still worried she might have hurt his feelings.

 “I’m thinking about it,” he finally responded. His eyebrows raised in a challenge. “You mentioned quid pro quo.”

“Yes, I did. I think that’s only fair.” Felicity nodded.

“So, what did you have in mind?” 

“Well, see…that would be up to you. You get to decide.”

 Oliver considered the offer carefully. For like sixty whole seconds. And then he smiled his wickedest smile and fixed his eyes on hers with extra heat.

“Okay.” His voice was almost a whisper.

Felicity brightened and her head drifted back in triumph. “Yes!” 

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck for a hug, causing the water to slosh against the sides of the tub. He accepted the embrace gladly, but was looking forward to escalating the evening.

When Felicity finally let go and straightened up, she looked at him with a resigned expression. "So, Oliver. What will it be?”

Oliver’s lips curled into a mischievous smirk. “So many possibilities.”

Felicity’s eyebrows raised.

“I think…showtime.” He looked self-satisfied following the declaration. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“Showtime?” she countered.

“Uh huh. It’s a personal favorite.”

Felicity nodded. She knew exactly what he meant.

>>\-->

 

They had been on the road four days since leaving Star City, putting the nightmare of Ra’s al Ghul squarely in their rear view mirror. Days were spent motoring down the Pacific Coast highway in their ridiculously impractical Porsche convertible and stopping in little towns along the way to play tourist. They wandered through souvenir shops and quirky museums just to hold hands and steal kisses in dark corners. And at night they would find accommodation in a modest inn.

The evening of that fourth day they rented a small cottage near the west bank of the Russian River. The sun had been setting when they arrived, but they managed to open one of the bottles of wine they’d picked up at one of the exceptional wineries they had visited and enjoyed a couple of glasses while cuddling on the rustic outdoor deck before the sun disappeared completely.

When the night air became too cool, evidenced by the goosebumps dotting Felicity’s arms against his fingers, Oliver padded inside and attended to the fireplace in the main room. Felicity joined him and watched him work, wondering how many fires he’d had to make on Lian Yu without the benefit of dry newspaper and fireplace matches. When the flames were adequately stoked, Oliver hurtled himself onto the couch and pulled her into his arms. It was a playful move and Felicity’s heart thumped in her chest. This was their life now, free of danger.  

Their physical relationship was still new in many respects. They had made love in Nanda Parbat. It was intense and beautiful, but the encounter had not lasted long due to the more serious agenda at hand.

Their first night on the road after leaving home on their road trip had been passionate – an incendiary mix of their desire to connect once more and a sense of relief that they were alive and together once more.

Oliver had felt Felicity’s hot tears against his cheek when he finished shuddering against her and he first feared he had been too desperate to notice clues that she was not in sync with him. His heart leapt in his throat, but he then heard her whisper, “I love you so much. So much,” with such gravity in her voice, he knew hers were happy tears and he dried his own moist eyes against her soft hair.

Their second night together began in the afternoon and continued well into the early morning. It left them both a little sore and breathless. They were catching up on lost time in the best possible way, testing flat surfaces, hot muscle and soft curves. As a result, every time Oliver caught her eye over lunch at a diner, Felicity couldn’t help but blush and Oliver smirked because it had been that good and her blushing was adorable and outrageously hot at the same time.   

Due to the intensity of night two, night three was a subdued evening of making out and laughing at television from the cocoon of a motel bed. Purposeful misplacement of the remote resulted in occasional dives beneath the covers for tickling. They fell asleep smiling.

Now in front of the fireplace, they were entwined, as close as they could be, for a long time. They kissed and touched until their bodies were straining against each other with need. When he could no longer take the feeling of his pants strangling his manhood, Oliver scrambled off the sofa and scooped her in his arms, eliciting a delightful yelp. He carried her to the bed and tossed her on it effortlessly, leaving Felicity wide-eyed and seriously turned on.

After Oliver tugged his t-shirt over his head, he looked to her for approval and saw something…new. Felicity knelt on top of the duvet and appraised him in a way that was confident and irresistibly sexy. Oliver leaned down, resting his palms on the bed, and studied his girl.  Her breasts rose and fell beneath the cotton fabric of her sky-blue dress. Her spread knees tantalized with possibilities. But it was her dark eyes that taunted him, wordlessly. 

“You are…wow,” he finally burbled. Yeah, he, Oliver Queen burbled. It was awkward and caused Felicity to bite her bottom lip. 

“You have zero game right now, don’t you?” she countered. Oliver reacted with a curled lip. Challenge accepted.

“Very droll, Ms. Smoak.”

At this, Felicity’s senses heightened. Suddenly, she was back in her QC office, where hearing him growl her formal name made her hot and uncomfortably wet. Even at 9 am. And now the look on his face let her know that he was well aware of what he had done to her all those times and he was fucking unrepentant.

 “I meant to say you’re incredible. You are exquisite. You are irresistible.”

 “That’s more like it.” Her lips curled into a naughty grin that twisted his insides.

“And as much as I am tantalized by your body, I think the sexiest thing about you is your brain. And when I think about how you might apply that intellect to being intimate with me, I can’t fucking breathe.”

“Oliver.” She nodded back at him with a mysterious smile and ran a hand through her hair, and down around the back of her neck to rub her heated skin. Felicity’s other hand circled her thigh with increasing pressure.

“I want you to show me what you like.” 

“You’ve done a pretty good job figuring that out this week, Oliver.”

“I know. I just…want you to teach me more tonight. I’d like to watch you.”

“You want me to…get myself off.” She stated matter-of-factly. 

In some ways, this was the most intimate conversation between them all week. Felicity recognized that it signaled a step towards a deeper intimacy between them and she didn't hesitate. Oliver’s eyes reflected the love he had professed to her so many times now and she wanted, more than ever, to jump into it completely.

“Okay,” she practically panted. That single word allowed Oliver exhale. Then Felicity crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to crawl on the bed.

“Come closer.”

Oliver complied, the muscles on his abdomen clenching as he approached. Felicity knew she wasn’t going to need any further inspiration for her demonstration. Oliver Queen was ridiculous and perched two feet away from her, waiting to watch. He licked his lips and she almost moaned. 

Felicity reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor with little flourish. This left her in a nude set of lingerie. Oliver’s fingers started doing that rubbing motion she’d observed in the past. Seeing this reaction, she felt good. Really good. And even more turned on, if that was possible.

With a lascivious look, Felicity banded her arm around her breasts and reached back to unhook her bra. She’d seen it in a movie and thought it looked like something fun to do. And, damn if it wasn’t. Felicity peeled the straps from her arms.

“Showtime,” fell from her lips and then she freed the lace garment to allow it to drop.

>>\-->

 

Oliver watched her move back in the water until she reached the end of the tub and hoisted herself to set on the ledge in front of him. Water displaced in the tub, lowering the line to reveal Oliver’s torso more. Felicity admired him as she pulled her sodden skirt up to drape and drip across her upper thighs. She pulled her knees apart slowly and deliberately, delighting in the micro-expressions that passed over Oliver’s face. When he looked suitably expectant, evidenced by the way he was wetting his lips, she proceeded. 

With the shower wall behind her, she leaned back, but kept her bare feet solid on the bottom of the tub for leverage. Felicity grabbed a handful of fabric and pushed the silky material against her mound, enjoying the warm wetness and the way it created a new friction against her skin. With a solid grip, she wrung the moisture against herself and felt the water massaging her folds and her clit in a delicious stream. Then she rearranged the fabric on her lap again, bunched around her hip, and got to the task at hand in earnest. 

God, she had been ready for hours. The tug. The warm pulse. It had begun in her late afternoon meeting with Manufacturing. She found herself so distracted with thoughts of Oliver that she had excused herself early and on her way home began to craft a plan to rid her man of that facial hair that made him look like he was a drummer in a Roots rock band. She imagined his face between her legs while idling at the corner of Barrow and Washington and it took the honking of horns for the fantasy to subside. She missed the way he used to feel. The way she liked to taste his skin.  

So, she puttered around the loft, pulled out the sexy nightie, and waited for Oliver to finally return home and put her out of her sexual misery. She hadn’t initially expected to provide a favor in exchange for what she wanted, but the idea came to her and now the scenario was seriously turning her on. 

Her fingers teased between her thighs, dark blue nail polish dancing against her creamy skin until they disappeared between her folds. It took no time to find her clit. It was already sensitive and in need of stroking. Felicity was gentle at first, but the pull for more pressure became strong and the pace increased. 

“Slower,” Oliver growled from his glorious vantage point across the tub. “Please.” 

Felicity nodded and groaned. It was difficult to go slow when he was looking at her like that. Even in the muted light, his eyes were stunning. Smoldering. Beautiful. Even the sweat accumulating on his forehead was perfect. She expected steam to rise from the water, which felt above the tub heating element’s pleasant 100-degree temperature. She felt his foot rubbing up against her ankle, urging her to continue.

As her one hand stroked, the other smoothed its way up her ribcage and found a breast. She used her wet fingertips to tease her nipple through the soft material before covering the whole area with her palm and massaging it. The fabric clung to her like a second skin. 

“Gorgeous.” Oliver murmured.

Through lazy-lidded eyes, Felicity offered a small smile. She noticed that his hand was moving, subtly, rhythmically, beneath the surface of the water. Soon, what he was doing would escalate, but for now, just the thought of him touching himself inspired her to slip her finger inside her walls, using the heavy moisture that had collected there. Then she began a pattern –stroking inside followed by deliberate teasing and rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

Oliver looked at her like she was food. The only sustenance that could satisfy him. His lips pursed slightly as his body instinctually ached to kiss every inch of her. Ever since the first time, he had loved this scenario. With each encounter, he noticed things, different things about what made her sigh. What made her hips tighten and strain. What made her toes curl (when they weren’t submerged).

He loved seeing her uninhibited and purely sexual because it was based on love and trust. He had missed their intimacy so deeply while they had been apart. He was starved for it. Now, he was even more grateful to have her back by his side in everything. Sharing her life would always surpass sharing her bed. But right now, he adored the way her cheeks were slightly pink and her beautiful lips were parted with labored panting.

Felicity scooted forward a little to give Oliver a better view as she slid two fingers inside herself. Glancing at Oliver again, it looked like…

“Breathe, Oliver,” she huffed with an amused tone. “You’ll pass out before I come.”

At that, Oliver rose up on his knees with a wicked look in his eye. Water slid down his body as he crawled toward her, painfully aroused and dripping. When he was close enough, he pulled her hand away and replaced her slim fingers with his desperate mouth. He licked her entrance and wrapped his lips around her folds. He gently nibbled. He sucked with gusto. He licked her slit and plunged his tongue inside.

“Wha…what about showtime?” She sighed.

Oliver pushed her legs further apart as he kept up his loving assault on her most delicate skin, coaxing her clit to attention. His thumbs lightly massaged her inner thighs. Who said men couldn’t multitask? She moaned lowly. He felt Felicity’s fingers comb into his hair and her nails scrape against his skull. He looked up and saw her other hand still massaging her breast as her head lolled back.

Taking a break from his enthusiastic ministrations, Oliver pulled back for air. “I changed my mind. I think, per the agreement, I can change the terms somewhat.”

“Ooh. I love it when you sound like a mayor.” 

“Politics are all about compromise, Felicity,” he said just before pressing his tongue against her thigh. 

“Oh God, yes.” 

Oliver chuckled and resumed his attention on her curvy leg. Then an idea struck. He began rubbing his beard against her. Due to its length, it was soft as it brushed her and she immediately began giggling. 

“Oliver,” she whined. “That’s not fair.” 

When he felt she had been adequately tortured, he responded.

“Hey, I’ve agreed to shave it off. I at least get to have one last hurrah with it.” Oliver then dove toward her center again and rubbed his beard against her sensitive skin, allowing her wetness to cover his beard until it was glistening.

Felicity let out of groan that sounded remarkably like “Hurrah.”

Oliver eventually made his way up to her unattended breast and planted his mouth on her tantalizing nipple, sucking it through the fabric. His hips charged her open thighs and his cock sought warmth and friction. He brushed up against her, but it wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. He pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her back and her deliciously squeezable butt. 

In a practiced move, Oliver lifted her up and pulled her close. In a move that was now familiar again, Felicity reached down to grasp his cock and position it at her entrance. He lowered her onto him, and slid inside her slowly. The feeling of stretching her and feeling her surrounding him was perfect. They were perfect.

Once he began thrusting, things happened fast. Felicity encircled his neck with her arms and held on as he drove himself into her over and over again. Her legs scrambled to wrap around him tighter, occasionally kicking out into the bath water. Water lapped against Oliver’s thighs.

In the end, it only took Oliver a few minutes to cause her to scream out his name several times. He came a little later, after his girl plunged her tongue into his mouth and rasped it against his while making a very sexy noise against him. Oliver groaned and leaned back into the bath, bringing her with him. 

“Wow,” she sighed against his shoulder once they had settled.

“Uh huh,” he replied in her ear.

For a while, they only heard each other breathe and the sound of the water lapping against the edges of the tub.

“So, I think you enjoyed the beard, right?”

“Oh,” she replied. “That thing you did there with your chin. Yeah, that was nice.”

“I was going for outrageously hot.” Oliver could not suppress his grin.

“It was. It was!”

“Good,” he replied smugly.

After another brief silence, she piped up. “But I still expect you to shave it off in the morning, Mister.” When he looked, she was beaming at him and his heart might have stuttered a little in his chest.

“Yes ma’am,” he countered. Oliver Queen was a man of his word.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and commenting. I really do appreciate it.


End file.
